Son Bear
by Fox Teen
Summary: What if Tug adopted Koda? A series of one shots involving the two bears.
1. New Cub

Koda ran on and on and on through the hills. He couldn't bare to look back at the horrid scene of the humans attacking him and his mother and her yell. The sky was dark and he ran on and on. Finally he came to a huge cave. He entered cautiously and came across five pieces of salmon. Hungry he shredded though them in four seconds. He was too hungry to care about indigestion or hiccups.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of heavy feet. He was in a cave belonging to another bear, he was so desperate with hunger he didn't think of it. He hid behind a huge rock at the far end of the cave when an big ,enormous bear entered and sat down. He looked at the salmon.

"Some fox, probably," he grumbled.

At the point, Koda accidentally let slip a burp which got the bear's attention. It got back to its feet and investigated the noise, Koda curling himself into a ball shaking. He suddenly felt a wet nose in contact with his fur and he turned to see the bear sniffing.

"Well, what have we here?" he said in a surprisingly gentle voice and he seemed to be smiling.

"Please don't eat me!" cried Koda. "I'm sorry I trespassed! I'm sorry I ate your food! I was lost and -"

"Whoah there, whoah there," chuckled the bear as he stroked Koda's back. "What sort of bear eats a bear?"

He sat down and revealed his large belly. "This is a salmon belly, not a cub belly."

Koda began laugh at this pretty much funny bear.

"That's better," said the bear. "So what's your name, little guy? My name is Tug."

"My name is Koda," said the cub. "I live in a cave with my mom and then out of nowhere today, a human came in and attacked us. My mom told me to keep running and when I turned, she wasn't moving. So I ran and ran until I found your cave."

He began to sob.

Tug was rather moved by this story.

"It's okay, kid," he said picking him up and cuddling him. "Tug is here now. You can live here with me."

"Is that okay with you?" asked Koda.

"Of course it is," said Tug. "What's mine is yours."

"I'm sorry I ate the salmon," said Koda. "I didn't know they were yours."

"Don't worry," chuckled Tug. "I've eaten enough already. Let's get you settled and to sleep. And don't worry. You will be safe as long as you live with me."

Koda was soon snuggled into Tug's side that drifted him back and fore like his mother. He was sad to lose his mother but he had a feeling his life has taken a positive turn with this amazing bear.


	2. Showing Around

Koda awoke to find Tug not by his side. He looked outside the cave to find Tug with two fat salmon in his mouth. He dropped one out and said kindly "Breakfast is served."

Koda immediately tucked into the salmon and Tug watched in amazement at the young cub's appetite.  
Koda licked the bones clean, sighed in contentment and let slip a burp. He looked at Tug embarrassed.  
"Better out than in," chuckled the bigger bear.  
When he had finished, they went out of the cave, Koda eyeing the meadow in daylight for the first time.

The meadows were beautifully green, birds were singing and there were many trees giving promising shade.  
"This your home?" said Koda.  
"This and nothing else," said Tug proudly. "The bees in that forest promise some sweet honey for me - well, now us."  
"I could eat honey until I hibernate," boasted Koda.  
"Same here," smiled Tug. "Honey is my life."

Tug took Koda to a huge lake.  
"This hear is my dream lake. I just swim or float and in my own world."  
"Just like me!" exclaimed Koda jumping up and down excitedly. He always thought back on when he would swim and play in the water with his Mom.  
Tug then took the cub to a big hill.  
"My favourite hill with the patch of sun," said Tug. "Nothing like relaxing in the sun on a day like this, and -" he continued. He went to a tree in the middle of the hill and revealed a hole. "some good honey to feast on."  
They soon found themeless licking the sweetness until they couldn't move.

After their nap, Koda got to his feet as did Tug. He started to walk but the honey weighed him.  
"May I ride on your back please?" said Koda. "I'm full."  
"Certainly," chuckled Tug. "Hop aboard the Tug Express."

They walked through a glade which soon began to smell of water. They walked to a cliff revealing a huge pool of jumping salmon and strong waterfalls cascaded to the water and several other bears were playing and feasting.

"Welcome to the Salmon Run," Tug introduced.  
"How do we get down there""?" asked Koda.  
Tug sat on his bottom and slid down the waterfall like a slide. Koda followed and landed with a splash. He rose from the water to find Tug with three salmon in his paws. He began to juggle, throw the, in the air and gulped the, down. Koda clapped but turned to laughter after Tug's bow was I interrupted by a burp.

After the other bears left, they spent a happy time chasing each other, feasting, splashing and water wrestling with Tug eventually falling on his back in front of a waterfall while Koda jumped onto his huge belly.

"You know," said Koda to Tug. "It's like being with Mom again. She was always this playful."

"Well at least your new dad inherits everything a mom would have," laughed Tug. "It's nice to finally have a cub of my own."  
Koda hopped up to his chest and nuzzled under his chin.  
Tug addressed the same. Unexpectedly, Tug gave Koda a huge lick making him giggle. They frolicked some more until they returned home to the cave snuggled well up against each other.


	3. Cosiest Bed

It was evening and Koda and Tug were enjoying a big feast of salmon.  
They munched away happily when Koda decided to add fun to it.  
"I bet I could eat more than you," said Koda mischievously.  
"We'll see about that, Mr. Complacency," chuckled Tug.

Tug won the contest. Koda got full on the fourth.  
"No one beats, Tug. Salmon chomping champion."  
"Okay, you win," said Koda as a small burp escaped his mouth.

"Not so bad yourself there, pal," said Tug. "I've only seen cubs eat two."

"How can a big bear like him deal with the cold?" said Koda enviously.

With a loud yawn, Tug rolled onto his back. Koda found this as an opportunity for night warmth. Koda clung onto Tug's fur and climbed onto his big, round belly. As he reached the top he began fell warm already. As the soft, warm mountain drifted him up and down, he slowly closes his eyes, feeling he was with his mother again.

Tug opened his eyes and saw Koda sleeping comfortably on his belly. He couldn't help but smile at this. He always wanted a cub of his own and this whole thing convinced him that he did. And it also helped him relax since he had a kid who relied on him.

Tug placed a paw over the cub like a blanket since he wouldn't be used to the night chill.

After that they were both sleeping comfortably, Koda on a soft bed and Tug convinced at his presence and attachment to him.

* * *

Koda woke to the birds singing outside the cave. He yawned and heard a chuckle from Tug.

"Needed a softer bed did you?"

Koda woke up to see Tug smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry!" said Koda hopping of the big bear. "I was cold last night and you were just so warm."

"Calm down there, little buddy."

Koda looked up at Tug sitting up.

"My bed was uncomfortable so I figured - " Koda looked very embarrassed.  
"That you ... you,"  
"Could take it's place?"

"Yes," said Koda sheepishly.

"No need to look like a fawn," smiled Tug. "You're welcome to it."  
"Really?" said Koda starting to smile.

"You're welcome to have me as your bed any time. It was like having my own cub with me. Someone who relied on me. Your company was welcoming for a dark night."

Koda ran up to him and they shared a strong cuddle.

"Sleeping with you was like sleeping with my mom again," said Koda. "Those times, I could always think of."

"These time you can now think of pal," said Tug kindly.

He thought of his late nephew whom had no family. He left so young but with Koda he knew he would have another chance.


End file.
